


Last Christmas

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: Three Christmas WalksPrompt:We saw the holiday party, but how else did David and Patrick celebrate their first Christmas together?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 46
Kudos: 143
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> This was only going to be two Christmas walks (the one from after Merry Christmas, Johnny Rose and the one the Christmas after they were married) but then I realized that Dan Levy's timeline in which David and Patrick have been together for two years before getting engaged means there is an extra Christmas in there. So I tried to give a reason for why we would not have seen it.

**Year One**

David groaned as he heard the buzzing of his phone. It was bad enough his Dad had woken them up at the crack of dawn this morning, now someone was trying to ensure he’d have bags under his eyes that no amount of serum could undo tomorrow.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, noting it was closing in on 1 AM. But there was a text from Patrick waiting for him. He’d sent him home after the holiday party with the promise to come over in the morning for Christmas pancakes, knowing his parents wanted him and Alexis to stay tonight. 

> _**Meet me outside? Bring a coat and hat.** _

David frowned. It was freezing out. But still, he was curious. He grabbed his winter parka and begrudgingly grabbed a black cashmere Givenchy beanie he’d resisted wearing in public even with the drop in temperatures. Lacing up his boots, he opened the door to reveal Patrick on the other side, grinning at David, cute with his hat pulled over his ears. He had two steaming cups in his hands. 

“What’s this?” David asked, shivering a bit from the cold, it had stopped snowing but the accumulation on the ground made the night much brighter than it would seem most winter nights. The multicolored lights from the motel played across the white snow and across Patrick’s face. 

“Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Take a Christmas walk with me?” 

“It’s freezing!” David half-heartedly protested, never one to refuse a romantic gesture...or chocolate. 

“Please?” Patrick turned on the loud eyes and David acquiesced. 

They started off down the road, the festive lights from the houses lighting their way. It was cold but the hot chocolate that Patrick placed in his hands warmed him up. The night was quiet, and dare he say pretty. Lovely in a way that David rarely thought of this town that was slowly but surely winning him over. 

“So your family had a big party every year for the holidays, any other family traditions?” 

“Us? No. We rarely were together except for that night around the holidays.”

“Not even when you were little?” 

“Hmmm no, not even the party then because we were considered too little to go. We stayed in the nursery with Adelina or watched from the stairs. I remember the first year I got to go. I was so excited but it turned out to be a boring grown-up party and I was too busy trying to seem serious and cool to enjoy it, I think.”

David shrugged, “We didn’t have the happiest of times back then.”

“And now?” Patrick asked as he sipped his drink. 

“Now we fight and bicker but in the end, it’s nice being all together...really together for once.” He glanced over again at Patrick, his nose red from the cold. “It’s nice to make new traditions with my family and with you.” 

Patrick smiled at that and reached over with his hot chocolate warmed hand for David’s. “I like that. Starting new is going really well this year for both of us it seems. That is why I just wanted a little more time with you tonight.” 

“Hmmmm, can’t wait to see what next year brings.” 

Patrick pulled him close and clinked their cups together, “Here’s to even more new traditions.” 

**Year Two**

They’d been here for hours. First, in the waiting room for Patrick’s name to be called, with Patrick's bleeding hand between them wrapped and Patrick's head on his shoulder. And then here in the exam room as a simple case of needing stitches was passed over for more serious cases. 

But as the doctor taped the gauze, gave Patrick a fact sheet on how to keep his hand clean, and said they were free to leave, David finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. 

“Try to stay away from broken Christmas ornaments, guys," the doctor said. "You’d be surprised how often this happens this time of year.” 

“Hmmmm, we run a store that sells decorations, but I’ll be sure he’s more careful next time,” David said with a wink to Patrick. 

As they bundled up into their coats and walked to the main entrance, Patrick looked sheepish. “Looks like we missed the party.” 

“I mean, yes, we did miss all the good snacks that I’m sure people brought. But we also missed my mom retelling the story of the _Sunrise Bay_ Christmas special in which she was possessed by the Virgin Mary so I think we’ll call it a win this year.” 

“Still, being with your family…” 

“We can have dinner with them tomorrow on Christmas day instead. But we did miss our walk.” 

Patrick stopped suddenly. “Wait, we need a Christmas walk.” 

“Patrick, it’s fine. We’ll go tomorrow.” But Patrick was already headed to the little coffee cart in the main waiting area that was miraculously still open. Soon the barista was trying to hand him two hot chocolates and David had to intervene before Patrick grabbed a hot drink with his bandaged hand. 

“You’re sure they didn’t give you painkillers when I wasn’t looking?” 

Patrick just grinned at him and dropped some money in the tip jar for the worker. “Take a Christmas walk with me, David.” 

And while it wasn’t as idyllic as last year—the snow had turned brown around Elmdale Medical and the houses nearby didn’t decorate much—they still walked and talked and planned their new year and all the traditions that came with another year together. 

David looked over as Patrick planned out making his grandma’s cinnamon rolls for New Year’s morning. This man who made David want to build a life and build traditions in a place he never thought he would. The man who even made a Christmas walk across a dirty hospital parking lot worth it. 

The clock on the Elmdale courthouse chimed the time as David reached for Patrick’s hand and very gently kissed the bandage covering their reason for being here. 

“Merry Christmas, Patrick.” 

**Year Three**

They tiptoed down the stairs (avoiding the creaky third step) and made their way across the foyer to the door, giggling. 

“I finally get to sneak out of the house with a boy and it’s my own damn house,” Patrick whispered. 

David snorted and clapped his hand over his own mouth to stifle the noise. “Shhhhh...you’re supposed to be quiet when sneaking out with boys. You do not want my mother trying to join us on this walk.” 

The cottage was full of their family. The Brewers and Roses all under one roof for their very first Christmas in the house—parents in the guest room and office. Stevie and Alexis on an air mattress in David’s closet of all places. A Christmas tradition that Patrick remembers well from a childhood spent with various family members filling every space of the house for the big night. But it’s all new to David. All new—except this tradition they’ve built together from their first Christmas together. 

Once outside, David tugs his hat down a bit before wrapping Patrick’s scarf a bit tighter. “Way to be stealth. Too bad we couldn’t sneak out hot chocolate.”

“As if I’d forgo that part of the walk, David,” Patrick said as he bent to retrieve a thermos behind the tasteful lit-up potted fir on their porch. 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” David said as he looked very pleased with his husband. “Christmas walk?” 

“Christmas walk.” 

“Take a picture with me before we go? First married Christmas walk.” 

“Of course,” Patrick said as he hooked his chin over David’s shoulder for a selfie, the two of them with goofy grins on their faces and the lights on their house behind them. 

They snapped their photo and set off down the drive towards the quiet street their little cottage sat on. The first married Christmas walk of many. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
